True Arkadian Drinking Game
by Dylann K. Reed
Summary: Modern AU. A couple of your favorite character from the 100 play a drinking game in the modern world, based off their favorite t.v. show: The 100 I took a page from the show New Girl, where the game is called "True American"


"So its fifty percent drinking game, fifty percent lifesize Candyland," Clarke instructed Raven.

"Well, it's more like seventy-five drinking, twenty Candyland. And by the way, the floor is molten lava." Monty corrected Clarke, placing various books and objects on shelves away from the center of the room.

"It's actually ninety percent drinking, and it's got a loose Candyland like structure to it," Jasper added. Clarke nodded and turned back to Raven.

"But with stakes!"

"Hey guys, we doing teams?" Monty asked, turning to Bellamy.

"Yeah, yeah, call it out, Monty," Bellamy responded setting up the pons around the King.

"Ready? One, two three, go!" Monty hollers, as everyone throws a number up on their forehead.

"Wow, I'm with Raven perfect," Jasper muttered waving his hand. To which Raven dropped her jaw and shot him a look. Jasper grinned having gotten a reaction for his jab, and Clarke frowned.

"Wait, you don't want to be on my team?" Clarke asked, Raven just shrugged, eyes wide.

"Uh, well, I just copied you, you haven't given me any information yet." Raven defended. Clarke nodded, accepting the response. Monty pointed at Bellamy and pointed at himself, signaling his team member.

"Yeah!" Bellamy shouted, fist pumped the air and grinned back at Monty.

"Oh, okay," Clarke said, launching into an explanation. "So first off there are four zones, and the alternate zone is a crazy zone."

"And there is a trail of chairs, cause the floor is lava," Jasper cut in. Clarke gestured to the make-shift army of alcohol in the middle of the room.

"These are the pons, they're the Soldiers of the Secret Order," pointing to the center bottle of vodka she continues, "This is the King of the castle." Raven nodded, hands on her hips.

"And remember, everything you hear in True Arkadian is a lie," Jasper stated. "Knock on wood," knocking as he added the last interjection.

"And it starts with a shot-gun tip-off, okay?" Clarke asked Raven, who nodded once again.

"Yeah," Monty agreed, gesturing to the beer cans on the table.

"Oh, okay," Raven agreed while grabbing a can, "That I can do."

"Shotgun," Raven poked the bottle of the can and lifted it to her lips, "Sure." Her actions were met with from cheers from Monty, Clarke, Bellamy, and Jasper.

"Yeah, there's no going back now," Raven slammed her empty can down on the table.

"One, two, three, four, Shenzhen!" Clarke shouted shooting the air with a finger gun.

"Mir!" Monty, Jasper, and Bellamy hollered. All three leaping onto the nearest piece of furniture.

"Raven, you're in the lava!" Monty yelled and Raven leaped up onto a chair.

"Diana Sydney, Thelonius Jaha!" Clarke called, Raven looked shot her a confused look as the boys called their response: "Chan-cell-or!"

"I don't understand," Raven stated.

About an hour later everyone stood on the remaining chairs and tables. Bellamy whistled for attention before speaking.

"Alright Arkadians, you ready? Let's do the count!" Everyone shouted at once, "One, two, three!" Clarke slapped a five to her forehead, Monty slapped a two, Raven a one, Bellamy a two, and Jasper a five.

"That's me!" Raven hooted, everyone cheered in response.

"Okay remember- ground is lava!" Clarke called, as the boys chanted.

"Rav-en! Rav-en! Rav-en!" Leaping three furniture spaces over Raven shot her hands in the air. "Yee-eah!"

"Big R!" Bellamy grinned, and Clarke jumped up.

"The only thing we have to fear-" she was drowned out by everyone joining in, "Is fear itself!" Everyone took a long swig of their beer cans, Bellamy finishing first.

"All trash belongs?" He asked tossing his can in a bin by the door, "In the Junkyard!" Jasper bellowed, everyone chucking their own cans towards the bin.

Bellamy hopped on two upside down stools, voice breaking off as he announced, "I've got to get to the castle!

At this point in the drinking game, Octavia walked in and requested to join in, having already climbed the nearest table.

"Initiating Pike's rules! Pick your Earth Skills student!" Clarke cried, turning to Monty. Bellamy and Raven paired up leaving Octavia and Jasper.

"No cabinets," Bellamy barked, Jasper groaned, but Monty seconded Bellamy.

"Tip-off!" Raven shouted, Clarke called it off and everyone shot-gunned their new beers. Monty pointed to Jasper and motioned for him to get low.

"Down! Into the Reaper tunnels!" Jasper complied as Clarke bounced up and down on the couch next to them.

"I'm the Chancellor, you're just a councilman!" Clarke proclaimed. Bellamy pointed at himself shaking his head.

"Markus Kane!" he boomed as Jasper was shoved by a shrieking Monty. "Acid Fog!" Jasper, offended by the betrayal, took a seat in the lava and waited.

"Turn, turn, turn!" Bellamy instructed Raven, but it was too late.

"Oh, no, no, no, no! Raven!" Clarke pointed, "You're in the Shadow Valley, you have to lose your jacket." She explained, Bellamy agreeing.

"Those are the rules," Clarke added as Raven took off her jacket.

"Is their like, a written list of the rules I can see?" Raven asked only to be met with both Clarke and Bellamy singing no.

"I thought this was like Dance and Scream," Raven stated, referencing a different drinking game.

Clarke ignored the comment and howled, "Commander's war cry!" And everyone gave their best interpretation of a war cry.

"Monty, Monty, Monty!" Jasper called, and everyone chucked their beer cans at him, empty or not. Jasper stepped off his chair to the floor and turned to Clarke for his punishment.

"For the course of human events, you must..." Octavia finished the sentence, "Surrender your shirt!" Jasper sighed and agreed, seemingly reluctant but smirking.

Bellamy called an accusation, "He did it on purpose! He did it to impress her!"

"Arkadia," Jasper said grinning, shirt gone.

"I am not a delinquent!" They all shouted, hopping two spaces over each. Jasper scowled, "Aw, come on!" Bellamy landed with Raven on a chair, before moving to the couch. Pulling Jasper up on the couch alongside him he declared Jasper's new punishment. Monty threw objects at Jasper as Bellamy declared "Float him!" Clarke grabbed hold of the vodka bottle and handed out stolen (or rather borrowed from the bar) shot glasses.

"King of the castle, baby!" She exclaimed, filling each of the glasses.

Everyone lined up, glasses discarded, as Bellamy called out positions. Handing Raven a beer can he announced her Wonkru, Octavia part of the coalition, Monty as Wonkru, and Clarke an enemy of Wonkru.

"What?" Clarke yelled, why am I an enemy?" To which Bellamy pointed towards the crazy zone and told her to boot. As for Jasper, rather than being called by Bellamy, feigned sickness.

"He's got radiation! Scatter!" Everyone followed Bellamy's orders, and as they did so, Raven jumped on Bellamy's shoulders, making him one of the spaces rather than a player. In the midst of the clamor he'd caused, Jasper scooted his upside down stool towards the castle. He came to a stop when Monty called "My name is Abigail Griffin, and I gave up my husband Jake!" Octavia shoved Monty over and forced him to take a swig of the vodka bottle. Unable to finish the bottle, Monty was declared floated, as was Octavia.

They all crashed together on two cots shoved together, except for Clarke and Bellamy who had won the game, and therefore the couch. Overall, a brilliant game of True Arkadian.


End file.
